one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Monkey vs. Kitty Katswell
The Round of 32 heats up as Mega Monkey from SheZow (nominated by Bloodstarz22) takes on Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy (nominated by Joshuakrasinski)! Who will win Round Two? The Leader of the S.I.C.K or the Cat Agent? Introduction Mega Monkey is walking out of the warehouse and into the forest with a cocky attitude. He was soon starting to talk smack about his fallen opponent, Danger Mouse. Mega Monkey: For an agent, that was completely pathetic. However he fails to realize that in the trees was another agent, Kitty Katswell. When she heard the comment she got a little panicked. Kitty: Is Tuff here! No! It can't be!!! I must go after him. As Mega Monkey was walking through the forest he heard a noise, but chose to ignore it. Then he heard it again. The Leader of the S.I.C.K. turned around to see Kitty Katswell trying to punch him, but catches it. Kitty: What have you done to Tuff? Mega Monkey: I have no idea who you are talking about, but since this a game to the death, I will finish you off. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Tekken 3 Arranged OST: Ling Xiaoyu) 60 Mega Monkey vanishes into the jungle and reappears behind Kitty Katswell; the agent is fast enough to block Mega Monkey’s punches with brutal punches of her own, and eventually lands one to leader’s head to send him sliding back. Mega Monkey isn’t too damaged, however, and shoots a series of lasers from his staff towards him. Kitty then shoots the lasers away from her, causing no damage. 49 Stretching her arms out, Kitty launches her laser off the ground, knocking Mega Monkey into the air. After a quick couple swings, Kitty Katswell then drill kicks into S.I.C.K. leader while dropping a bomb on the ground. Mega Monkey falls and the it explodes, allowing more time for the agent to punch him into the air once more. Once Mega Monkey lands, however, he is quick to recover and sidesteps, leaving a shadowy figure in his place. Mega’s next punch hits the illusion and Mega Monkey shucker-punches Katswell in the jaw. While the agent is staggered, chimpanzee reappears, punching Kitty Katswell before retreating again. Quickly, he continues to punch and retreat until he stops in front of Kitty Katswell, winds up his arm, and sends him flying with a punch. 42 The cat agent picks herself up and surprises the chimpanzee, swinging a club. She attempts to bludgeon the monkey, but Mega Monkey blocks every strike. Abandoning his shield, Mega Monkey flays at Kitty Katswell with a smash and hops back. The monkey slams into a tree and shattered. Mega Monkey's cane glows red, he launches a large laser at Kitty Katswell, who only barely ducks in time. 27 With a burst of energy, a red wave shoots out from Mega Monkey’s cane, and Kitty Katswell is damaged by the power, which causes small flames to appear on his arms. Shee rolls on the ground to extinguish the flames, but Mega Monkey is on her again. A punch in slow-motion does heavy damage to Kitty Katswell, but Mega’s face is quickly reset when Kitty’s gun smacks him in slow-motion as well. 18 Kitty Katswell punches Mega Monkey once more into the air and leaps after him, but can only get a few more blows in before he’s brought back down to floor with a shot from Mega Monkey’s lasers, hitting him. The pain is not enough to stop her, and she exchanges a few more punches with Mega Monkey before the chimpanzee smirks and stands back, raising an arm. 10 The attack’s intensity increases tenfold, and Katswell watches helplessly as Mega Monkey slinks back into it. Clones of the leader surround Kitty Katswell, who looks around stunned until she sees movement from behind her. Turning quickly, she punches the clone, only for it to be the wrong chimpanzee. Mega Monkey steps out of the bushes next to Kitty Katswell, and with a powerful laserbeam, hits the agent's face. K.O. Mega Monkey twirls his cane in the air. After a few he puts it back on the ground as he walks past an unconscious Kitty Katswell. Mega Monkey: It's a pity. You agents need to step up your game. You were pathetic like the other one. Suddenly a loud noise can be heard as Mega Monkey shows anger on his face. Results ???: Well then, how fortunate. Had Kitty Katswell won, it would have been a disaster for me. There can be, after all, only one winner. And this melee's winner is Mega Monkey. (Cues Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Vega) Winning Combatant: Mega Monkey: 7 Kitty Katswell: 2 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees